Better Life
by Kdenalrighty
Summary: Max goes to a new timeline searching for a better Life, one where she won't hurt Chloe, her new friends are everything she didn't think they were. CAULSCOTT, eventually Kate x Warren. So guys hopefully here is one of my better stories enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A New beginning

After all I felt like my other stories where alright, but I think I could

Make this story the best caulscott perfection for everyone... enjoy!

Pictures, I messed up, timelines I ruined. I needed to go to the perfect reality, and I needed someone that understands me, and it can't be Chloe, I put her through to much...

Waking up to the smell of bacon, and a feeling of peace I wake up. "Morning sweetheart, your flight is leaving soon. And your friend is going to be at the airport waiting for you." All I could feel is a bliss, and a sense of wonder of who my friend is. "Mm k" is all I could answer. "I love you honey."

Hours later, the flight lands.

Okay so I read my journal over and over again, but I haven't written in it the past 4 mouths, which leaves me with a mystery that I will be living with for the remainder of Blackwell . I grabbed my suitcase , and straightened my jacket, and ready to meet a new life. I walked and to my surprise is Nathan Prescott, holding my name on a eraser board. Trying to hide the scorn, maybe I should rewind. "Max!" Too late. "Over here!" I could see his hands waving. But still having my earphones in was a good excuse. "Hey Nathan" trying to be excited I was welcomed into his arms. His smell was muscular, and his face was difference, he didn't look like a dick anymore, he actually looked, handsome. "How was the flight?" I laughed at the thought of just having a normal conversation with him. "Boring" flat out was a start, but I'm not too sure where to go from here. "Lets go back to our new house. School Stuart's tomorrow so we got a planned evening." Hopefully this will give me information about this timeline.

We got to the house and it was still the same glorious Prescott residence. "Still beautiful every time I see it." It was true." Ya you always say that. Anyways dinner plans with Vic, please don't kill me. And her new hubby." I looked at him, unsure about Victoria Chase, I wonder if she is still a bitch. " It's okay I think she is over me, so we don't have to worry." I hope he isn't referring to we as me and him. Going into the house wasn't the same. "Hello max, welcome!" Seam Prescott voice wrangling through the house. "Hello" as we entered it smelled like a new house, and it felt like an actually home, even for a mansion. "So nice for you to come and live with us, especially since you and Nathan are more serious now." Well that just put the cherry on top of everything, I mean I know he is different, but would I like him? "Dad, don't push, remember?" He nodded, he seemed so different, he was SEAN PRESCOTT, he was Nathan's Prescott Dad, Sean Prescott, lovable father. "Sorry son, why don't you bring max to your guys master suite?" And tomorrow you also have to give her a tour, and show her your guys' dorm. I talked to the principle he knows." Well I guess we are pretty damn serious. I have to get to know him better...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Happy Starts

Eating with his actually loving father no joke, was amazing, we talked about Nathan's honour class and about how we met. It was really sweet, apparently me and Chloe were friends but we feuded over Rachel so that's why I am not friends with her anymore, and I went crying into to girls bathroom where I met Nathan, he asked me rudely to hold his drugs and gun while he dealt with Chloe. And then to avoid the principal we held hands and walked out of the school. He ended up liking me as did I and he changed. Completely. Now he is sweet, a gentleman and the only 'drug' he does is smoking. Now I'm taking a interest in him, a new Nathan. "Hurry max we have to eat again." I realized what he said and got up and cleaned the table. Sean looked approvingly, and for once I actually like the way this is going. "Okay finished cleaning I'm ready to go. And who we eating with this time?" He thought about it for a moment and said "Vic, her hubby, Kate and warren." I instantly was even more happy, I think I'm going to stick around.

"Hey Vic pass the pizza over" she sighed and gave in, she was really annoyed, because her new boyfriend was getting calls from his ex girlfriend. Warren and Kate didn't really change that much except I could tell some innocent flirting. The 'oh Warren your just to cute' and 'Kate you look really good in that lighting' was getting adorable. "Max babes you alright?" Just the way he said it made the butterflies go crazy. "Perfect, it's even a wonderful evening" he could tell I enjoyed being around the restaurant I grew up in. " "Well it's not perfect for me! The weird thing is My supposed to be boyfriend is getting calls from Juliet!" She was mad. Juliet and Victoria were constantly fighting, and no one even dared to try and help out. "Oh Victoria it will be alright, just kill her will kindness and she will back off." Kate actually talked to someone other than Warren. "Kate's right Vic, it's just stupid, it will pass" we all just looked at each other unsure what else to say. I felt like we just arrived when Chloe left, she works here part/time but she left seeing us coming to eat. "Anyways babes? Ya think it's time to go, get some rest at the dorms in a good mood?"ahh the butterflies. Everyone agreed and we headed our separate ways.

Walking back to the dorms was all to familiar, but it was different at the same time. We held hands and swayed as we walked and talked about tomorrow and how we think we will do, I loved it. Conversations with him were different,full of life, and emotion. "I love you" he said it so swiftly I didn't notice at first. "I max, love you as well" it wasn't that hard to say it, I mean I did in a way mean it. "I feel so much better when I hear you say it" I felt a smile on my lips. He leaned in and we met with a touch that felt instantly warm, and graceful. It felt as if this is were I belonged, I was meant to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Slightly

I woke up feeling extremely happy, and calm. Strange for waking up somewhere new. I looked at the time, and in a couple minutes the alarm was going to go off. I looked towards Nathan and he looked so peaceful how he sleeps, I think I really do like him. But I'm in a way what I said yesterday, I did in a way mean it. I admired our room, half mine half his. He even had pictures of us together! The alarm scared me and Nathan only turned over. "Hey babes, good mornin' " I couldn't help but feel the butterflies. "Morning" I could hear the bliss in my voice. He sat up looked around, yawned then laid back down. "I could use some breakfast. How bout' you?" I could feel the growling of my stomach. "Ya, definitely."

The intensity of the restaurant was thick, Chloe was working today. She wouldn't look at us, or even come near our table. "Don't worry about it babes, it will be alright" I gave up in a sigh. Nathan retreated to his meal, so did I, As soon as I did Chloe's mom came over. "Hello max, Chloe sent me over to talk to you..." she sounded a bit off. "Okay, what did she say?" I could tell she was having a hard time saying what she was about to say. "She said first of all she hates you for choosing him over her, second, she said he is horrible and has done many horrible things, and that if there's even a chance of you guys being friends again you would have to break up with him." Ouch, it even sounded like Joyce was saying it too. I looked at Nathan, I couldn't do this. "Joyce your right he has done bad things in his life and I've moved past that, we moved past that." I grabbed his hand. "But I love him, for all he is and no one can change that, If Chloe wants to be friends I would be happy too, but she has to accept that I'm with Nathan, and I'm very happy. My life has been pretty shitty at times and so has his, but we have made each other better. Not just for ourselves but for others as well and if she can't accept that then there is no chance of us being friends again." Wow, I could feel a love for him. Not even close to what me and Chloe had, even my parents. Nathan squeezed my hand and walked me out the restaurant. He looked at me as soon as we where out he hugged me and could feel warm tears rolling down my face. He let go of me I thought he was along over but he got down on one knee, pulled out a mysterious box. "Maxine Caulfield, will you give me the best experience of life, and be my wife?" My heart was racing the tears kept coming. "Yes"

Btw the story isn't over yet!


End file.
